The Love of an Enemy
by Arrialee
Summary: She can't stop thinking of him and he can't stop thinking of her
1. Chapter 1

Why does it have to be me, every time the Dark Lord wants something. I can't take it any more. Draco tells himself. Dam him, dam him to where ever the hell he came from.

Draco looks down at an old Hogwarts yearbook, picks it up and flips through it. He looks down and stares at a picture of himself and the other entire prefect. He sees his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, next to her is the Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff prefect. But next to them was the blood traitor Weasley and next to him was the Mudblood Hermione Granger. Her stupid logic figures everything out, miss know-it all. And yet there is something about her I seem to like. Her hair in light of that day. During the Yule Ball she was gorgeous.

"Stop it, Draco she's not your type she's, she's beautiful. Why won't she leave my head. I think about her every day, its like see found away into my head. I have to let her know how I feel about her, but she's always with Potter, and Weasley. Maybe I could get her alone one of these days." He tells himself. "Wait I can't do that they all think I'm some Death Eater. She will never let me get close to her no matter how hard I try. Maybe, just maybe I can help them out, like warn them when an attack is about to happen. I could..."

"Why does master talk to himself, and about the Mudblood, who he dislikes a lot?" A voice says behind him.

"Stupid elf I thought I told you not to pop in here unless I call you. Now what do you want?"

"Please Mistress has told Leaver to come get you, she says the Dark Lord wants to see you."

"Fine I'm coming." He says and throws down the yearbook, and heads down stairs to find what awaits him.

As he reaches the landing he can already see a dark hooded figure.

"You wanted to see me Master."

"Yes Draco I think it is time you finally became one of us. But in order to do that your going to have to do something for me first."

"Anything Master and I shall do it." Draco tells him.

"I want you to become one of Harry Potter's friends, then kill his friends Weasley and Granger. Without them he is defenseless. You see since I have been back I have noticed that Harry Potter's true power in not in him but in is friends as well."

"When do I start Master?"

"Right now, Draco, and don't mess this one up."

Mean while back home with her parents Hermione was home for a quick visit. She was up stairs in her room when her phone rang.

"Hello this Hermione."

"Please you have to help me." Said a mysterious voice. "Please you must come quick before its to late. Don't tell anyone your coming."

"Wait were are you."

"I'm at the end of your street I think its called Durkish, Please come help me."

_Click!_

"Ok all I have to do is go see who it is." And with that she was gone"

The next second she knew she had her landing right.

"Hello are you there. I'm here just like you wanted. Are you a wizard, if you are I could get someone to help you. Oh this isn't going to work."

Then she remembered the coins from DA. Then sent a message to Tonks.

Its a good thing I gave one to everyone in the order. She thought to herself.

_Pop_ Tonks was standing right next to her.

"That was fast Tonks; I didn't think you would get it this fast."

"Yeah well when you forget to set it to vibrate and you trying to sleep, this sucker makes a lot of nose. So what did you want Hermione?" Tonks asks

"Well I got this phone call tonight and it said to meet them here so I did, but no one answered when I got here so I thought I'd call you."

_Snap!_

"What was that?" Tonks yells.

"I have no idea. Wait I think I see something." Hermione says.

Suddenly they see a blood dripping from a blonde head.

"No it couldn't be, could it?" exclaims Tonks

"Yes Tonks I think it is." Says Hermione "It's Malfoy, but how did you get here, and what did you call me for?"


	2. Chapter 2

"They tried to kill me when I said I wanted out." Draco tells them

"But why, I thought you liked to hurt…" She looks at Tonks who shakes her head then whispers

"Now may not be a good time to mention anything, he looks in real bad shape." Tonks tells her

"Well what should we do with him, we can't take him back to headquarters, the others would finish the job. We could take him to my house; it's only a few houses down. If the neighbors ask we can tell them that he fell of his bike. My parents our out of town for the week so they won't mind." Tonks and Hermione load Draco on their shoulders and carry him to the house; lucky for them they saw no neighbors on the way. When they get in the house, Hermione cast a levitating spell on him and moves him up to her room.

Carefully she removes his clothes and starts to heal his wounds. Tonks leaves to make it look like nothing has happened.

Covering Draco with a blanket, Hermione goes down stairs to make something to eat. For she knows that he's going to be hungry when he woke.

An hour goes by and Draco wakes to the smell of food. He gets up and looks around, he sees a picture and notices Hermione as a little girl with her parents. He tries to get up, but feels cool air touching his body in a place it didn't usually touch. He looks down to see himself naked, and wonders were his clothes were. Instead of finding clothes he finds his wand and produces clothes on himself. Draco tries to stand and walk to the door, only to stumble into the door. He is able to regain his balance, and walks down the stairs. He follows his nose to the kitchen were food was waiting for him. Hermione looks up from her book and greats him with a smile.

They spend a quite time eating then, as Hermione clears the dishes she spins her wand a points it at Draco. A spell is shot through the air and hits him in the chest. Binding his legs and arms; she points his wand at his face.

"So what are you really doing here Malfoy, I know you don't really want to be good, you've been calling me a Mudblood for to long."

"To keep up my image, do you really think that I like picking people? Besides I don't like the entire killing they want me to do, I can't stand it. Why do you think when you healed me you didn't see the dark mark."

"I thought you've had it since sixth year."

"It was a tattoo that my mother had me remove at Christmas. She's the one who doesn't want to see me dead. She's the one who told me to leave. Right know she's being tortured on my were about." A tear runs down his face

"What about your father I…"

"To hell with my father, he could rot in hell for all I care. He's one of the ones who attacted me" Rage feels his eyes were sadness once was.

"Malfoy I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That's right you didn't know! You don't know shit about me." The rage has not left yet, but it wants to. Draco hates that he has to yell at her, but his own father beat him.

"Malfoy you can't go to headquarter, Harry and Ron are there and they would kill if they saw you. Tonk's went back after we got you here so it would look like nothings wrong."

"Fine we can stay here at your house."

"No we can't, my parents will be home tomorrow." She thinks for a while then realizes she has an apartment on near headquarters. "We could stay at my apartment, it's in the middle of London, next to Diagon Alley."

"Fine lets go."

"Not just yet I have duty tonight and everyone knows I'm here at home for one more night. If I go back know they will suspect something." We have to stay here for now, we will leave when my shift is over." She looks up and into his green eyes, but doesn't hold the stare for long. "My shift starts soon, so you'll be on your own for a few hours. Stay away from the windows and if anyone comes touch the picture of my parents and me as a young girl. It should send you right to my apartment. It's safe there, no one can get in but me and now you."

"Is there anyone that should be coming by?"

"Not that I know of, but just in case you want to be careful. Harry or Ron could come and check on the house. If they do then there's a hide away behind my closet that not even they know about." She tells him

"Thank you Granger, I mean Hermione."

Half an hour later Hermione leaves for her duty, leaving Draco to himself in the house. He finds the bathroom and showers, conjures himself some new clothes. after he's done he walks back into Hermione's room, and hears a noise down in the living room. Remembering what Hermione says, but wanting to see who's here he goes down the stairs and sees


End file.
